Konoha High
by The.Lunar.Goddess
Summary: Bitchy queen bees,evil teachers,nonstop homework,and some of the hottest guys at school all trying to win my affection. What's a girl to do. Follow Sakura though her crazy days at high school. Pairings to be later decided. First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Aw, high school. The years that I'll look back on and consider some of the greatest times of my life.**

**Hah! Yeah right! Like having to deal with bitchy queen-bees, never ending assignment, sadistic teachers who may or may not be planning to either kill us all or take over the world, having to bail my my crazy-ass "friends" butts from trouble, and seriously gross lunches. Oh, and did I mention that I have some of the hottest guys in school trying to win over my affections?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. if it was then it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is.**

* * *

><p>Konoha High<p>

Chapter One

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Be-_

_**Slam!**_

'Stupid alarm clock,' I thought as I threw it across my bedroom. I then threw off my lime green comforter and slid out of bed.

Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen years old, am _**not**_ a morning person, attend Konoha High School, have sparkling emerald green eyes, and long pastel pink hair. Yes, my hair is naturally this color so don't even bother thinking about questioning me about it. Also, if you want to start saying a bunch of bull shit about _"There's no way it's natural,"_ or _"That's totally impossible," _I swear I will break your jaw.

A few stretches and two yawns later I made my way to my closet. After contemplating my options, I put on some black skinny jeans, a hot pink t-shirt with black lettering that read, **'I have a license to kill. Run NOW!'** and black converses. Yeah. The shirt basically summed up how I felt this morning.

"Sakura! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Okay Mom! I'm leaving now," I yelled as I finished running a brush through my hair. Grabbing my green backpack and keys, I ran down the stairs, stole my dad's muffin ("Hi Dad! Bye Dad!" _**"Sakura!"**_), opened the door to my cherry red mustang convertible, and drove off to school.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the school's parking lot with a sigh.<p>

"Yay. Another new school year," I muttered under my breath.

One of the first things I notices was that the Uchiha brothers just pulled up in their black Aston Martin and their numerous fan girls hadn't noticed yet.

* * *

><p>A few words about the Uchihas before I continue.<p>

The oldest is Itachi Uchiha, being in his senior year. He's tall with black as night eyes and hair that he keeps in a low ponytail. He also has these two lines that run down his face. I think that they may be scars, but he refuses to tell me, or anyone else for that matter, if they are or not. Stupid jerk. The guy is a man of few words, believing that actions speak louder than words. Although he's pretty serious most of the time when around most people , he can be pretty relaxed and playful around the people he truly considers his friends and trusts. Like me!

Sasuke, the younger of the two, is in his sophomore year like me and one of my closest friends. Though why he is, I have no freaking idea. Maybe it's because of, you know what never mind. I'll figure it out later. He has the same onyx eyes and raven hair as his brother, only his hair is shorter and the back of it looks like a chicken's ass. He claims it naturally sticks up like that, but I personally thinks he styles it like that and too much of a coward to let go of his damn pride long enough to admit it. He's smart, pretty athletic, takes the word "antisocial" to a whole new level (I honestly think that Naruto and me are the closest and only people that even remotely considers to be his friends), and has this insane need to be the best (or at least better than his brother and Naruto) at everything. And I mean _everything__._

Okay, so am I forgetting anything? Um…hmm…oh yeah! Both of them are freaking _**HOT!**_ Almost every girl (and a few guys) at this school are their fan girls. Everyday both of them get attacked by them begging to date/marry/have sex with/be owned by/own them. Seriously.! I'm not kidding. It's kinda funny yet sad to watch to be honest. Which reminds me…

* * *

><p>An evil smile spread across my face as a brilliant (evil) plan (scheme) formed in my head.<p>

"Hey, everyone! Look! It's Itachi and Sasuke! Hi Itachi and Sasuke," I screamed.

"OMG!"

"Sasuke!"

"Itachi!"

"Marry me!"

"Let me bear your children!"

"I memorized the Uchiha rules and regulation by heart for you!"

"Let me be your girlfriend!"

"I **LOVE** you Sasuke-kun!"

"Itachi-sempai you're the greatest!"

"Kya!"

"Marry me! I know every little thing about you!"

Fan girls attacked both Uchihas with their declarations of love, hugs, and kisses all while trying to rip off their clothes as I walked into the school building laughing my ass off.

I am so evil.

As I made my way towards my assigned locker I heard two familiar voices scream at me.

"Forehead!"

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned towards the voices with a brilliant smile and replied happily, "Hey there Ino-pig. Naruto."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ino Namikage are two of my best friends and twins. They both have bright ocean blue eyes, blond hair (although Ino's is more of a platinum blonde and Naruto's is a golden blonde), one serious love for ramen (Ino will never admit to it though), and inhumanly loud voices that never stop running.<p>

That's where the similarities end.

Ino adores the color purple (She's currently wearing a deep purple cashmere sweater with a silver skirt a few inches above the knees and purple pumps), is always up to date with the latest gossip, has a serious passion for fashion, always on at least four diet plans, overly dramatic, and one kick-ass singer.

Naruto seems to have this messed up belief that orange is the best color ever evented (A fact shown by the fact he's wearing a hunter's orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and some orange Nikes), is a well-known prankster, eats like a freaking pig like 99.9% of the time, runs track, plays basketball, soccer, and football, knows some martial arts, and is one awesome chief. Now if only we could get him to cook other things besides ramen more often…

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Sasuke-Teme and Bigger Teme yet?"<p>

"Actually-"

"What the hell was that stunt in the parking lot about Haruno," Sasuke interrupted as he finally escaped his fans and made it into the building.

"Whatever do you mean Sasuke-kun," I ask him as innocently as possible.

"God Teme! What happened to you?"

"Yeah, you look horrible," Ino added.

Ino was right. Sasuke was covered with scratches and various shades of lipsticks and lip glosses. His dark blue denim jeans and blue and blacked polo striped hoodie were ripped up. The only thing he was wearing that wasn't ruined was his solid black vans.

"_Pinkie _here decided to announce my arrival to the whole parking lot. After that All I remember is tons of shrill girly screams and fan girls. Lots and lots of fan girls."

"Nice one Sakura-chan," Naruto screamed as loudly as he could into my left ear as he enveloped me into a bone crushing hug.

"N-N-N-Naruto…C-C-can't br-breathe…"

"Opps! Sorry Sakura-chan!"

"It's fine Naruto," I sighed as he released me.

"Ah, hello? I'm still waiting on an explanation here!"

"Ah hello? I just nearly got suffocated to death here!"

"Do I look like I really care?"

"Well since you asked _so nicely_ and are just _so caring _and _understanding_, you're not getting any explanations." Insert sickly sweet smile here.

"You stupid little bi-"

"Hello foolish little brother. Foolish little brother's even more foolish friends," interrupted Itachi looking neat, clean, and unscratched like he wasn't just attacked by rapid fan girls in his black t-shirt with red clouds on it, dark washed jeans, and black Nikes.

"Bigger Teme."

"Hey Itachi."

"Nice to see you again this morning 'Tachi."

"ITACHI! Stop calling me that damn it!"

"Now Sasu-chan, that is no way to speak to your beloved aniki?"

I snickered at that. _'SASU-CHAN.'_ Really? Oh, I'm going to this entirely too much. Thank you so much Itachi, really.

"Yeah, Sasu-chan. Don't speak to your aniki like that."

"Itachi! SAKURA! I'm going to-"

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

"Well there's the bell. See you all in class," I yell over my shoulder as I run to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: First, I know the story idea has been done, but the plot bunny wouldn'y leave me alone until I did this. Second, Sakura will be paired off to someone. My friend and I already have some ideas of who, but feel free to tell us if there's anyone you would really like to see her with. All ideas are welcome. Oh, and make sure to hit that review button before you leave. Kthx! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but my Internet was down for a week. (T^T)**

**But it's back now so rejoice and be happy! \(^-^)/**

**Thank you Narutard7984 and curlyhair37 for the reviews. They really made my day.**

**Now without further interuption, I give you Chapter 2 of Konoha High!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! So put away your lawyers and their lawsuits people!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p><strong>STUDENT: Sakura Haruno<strong>

**AGE: 16**

**GRADE: Sophomore**

**SCHEDULE:**

**HOMEROOM: Kakashi**

**FIRST PERIOD: Biology-Orochimaru**

**SECOND PERIOD: Gym-Gai**

**THIRD PERIOD: Literacy-Kakashi**

**FOURTH PERIOD: Calculus-Asuma**

**LUNCH SHIFT II**

**FIFTH PERIOD: History-Kurenai**

**SIXTH PERIOD: Health-Tsunade**

**SEVENTH PERIOD: Art IV-Konan**

* * *

><p>Ok, who the hell made my schedule? Seriously! Clearly someone out there must have it in for me to force me to deal with Kakashi (the perverted lazy-ass teacher of the school), Orochimaru (the gay, snake obsesses pedophile), and Gai (green-spandex wearing freak who never stops yelling about youth) back to back. There is just no fucking way I'll make it through the year.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into homeroom and groaned.<p>

Everyone in the room, so far, is either yelling, cowering in the corner, or running around like a chicken with its head chopped off.

This is obviously going to be a bloody fantastic year. Can you hear the sarcasm?

"OMG! It's Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Marry me, oh beautiful blossom!"

"I love you!"

"Please be my girlfriend!"

"Haruno-san!"

"Do me the honor of becoming my wife!"

"Sakura-hime!"

"I love you more than life itself oh wondrous goddess!"

"You're the most beautiful woman alive!"

"Sakura"

"Cherry Blossom, my love!"

"Sakura-sama!"

Oh god no! It's horrible! It's terrible! It's… it's… it's… _**FANBOYS!**_ Why god, why? What have I done to receive this torture?

…Well, besides causing all those fan girls to attack Itachi and Sasuke, but that's beside the point!

The point here is that, there is no freaking way in hell I can make it though one day, let alone a whole year of this!

Now, before I could have a panic attack, run for my freaking life, start screaming bloody murder, and/or beat each and every one of these vile… _things_ to death, I heard Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke come up behind me.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately gave all of them their signature 'fuck you' and death glares respectively while Ino told them all off in that loud, protective, and overbearing way of hers.

After the fan boys were thoroughly scared off, we took our seats in the back. Sasuke on my left, Naruto to my left, and Ino in front of me.

Huh. What's with them? Do they have some kind of secret agreement to protect me from the evils known as mindless fan boys?

If so, that would be so freaking cool!

"Hn."

"No problem Sakura-chan! Just let me know if they bug you again, and I'll take care of it. Believe it!"

"Well someone's got to save you forehead girl, and it might as well be us. And, Naruto, stop the freaking 'believe it' crap! God, I can't believe I'm related to you."

God I love my friends. Even if they can be a bit (okay really) annoying or loud or crazy or antisocial or emo or insane, but hey, no one's perfect right? _Right?_

* * *

><p>We spent the next ten minutes teasing, laughing, and talking with one another before our teacher, a tall and some-what gangly man wearing a flu mask covering, a eye patch over his left eye, and silver hair that defied gravity, <strong>FINALLY<strong> showed up.

"You're late," shouted Naruto and a few others.

"Ah, yes. Well you see, an old woman fell and broke her hip so naturally I had to-"

"Liar," shouted the same people.

Great. Looks like the some of rumors about Kakashi were actually true. He does show up late and then makes pitiful excuses.

"Talk amongst yourselves or something for the rest of the period," Kakashi instructed as he pulled out an orange book.

"But aren't you suppose to take roll or something," asked some unknown and unimportant girl.

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book when he told her to shut up and that he didn't feel like take attendance.

I blinked. Well, it looks like I never have to be on time for homeroom this year.

I turned towards the guys to see their incredulous looks and cleared my throat.

"So what do your schedules look like this year?

They all pulled out their schedules and starting talking all at once.

"Well I have…"

"Third period is…"

"Ah man! Please tell me one of you has…"

"Excuse me. Guys! I can't under-," I try to say.

"…Thank god…I have…"

"You know that with…sixth period's gotta…"

"Great. Just…I'm stuck in…"

"_**SHUT UP ALREADY!"**_

They all immediately stop talking for a minute before they start looking at me like I'm the insane one.

"God, what the hell is your problem," they all seem to say at the exact same time using the same irritated tone.

Now why can't I do that?

"Excuse me? Really? _What's my problem?_ My '_problem' _is that you're all trying to talk to me at the same time! Do any of you even have the brain power to realize just how freaking hard it is to understand any of you?"

Sasuke and Ino actually had the nerve to scoff at the end of my mini rant and tell me "Whatever," while Naruto had the decency to look a bit sheepish. _Smart boy._

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"I forgive _**you**_, Naruto," I told him calmly as I glared at my other two so-called "friends."

They just rolled their eyes.

How dare they roll their eyes at me! They should be on their knees begging, I repeat _begging_, for forgiveness damn it!

Still glaring at the loud-mouth boar and the emo chicken boy, I gave Naruto the ok to go ahead and tell us his schedule.

"Okay, so I have Geometry with Iruka-sensei next, then P.E with Gai of all people, Kakashi again for Literacy, Bio with the snake bastard Orochimaru, Home Ec. with Shisuzne, and finally Sex Ed. with Jiraya."

Ino gives a startled look as Naruto names off his classes and yells, "What the hell," when he finishes.

"Whoa, Sis. What's your problem?"

"The problem is that except for the last two classes, we basically have the same schedule!"

Ino and Naruto both look like their about to barf, Sasuke has the superior smirk on his face as always (what the hell is he always smirking about anyway?), and as for me? I'm just laughing my ass off.

"Oh, I'm SOOO telling Mom about this, cause you know Daddy did this on purpose."

"Gee, what gave it away," was Naruto sarcastic reply."I mean just because he thinks we don't get along all that well some of the time doesn't mean he can do something like this, let alone get away with it!"

"Actually, sister dearest, as the principle of this school he can, has, and obviously will do this and get away with it, I might add. And as far as getting along, you attempted to strangle me over the table last night at dinner. And the day before that you beat me with a sock full of butter after watching that one iCarly episode, the day before that you tried to smother me in my sleep, and _the day before that_,"

"Okay! I get it already! I'm always trying to kill you! But what about you! You…"

"So, Ino," I cut in, trying to avoid another fight between the twins at all costs. "What are you're last two classes anyway?"

"Uh, choir and drama, _duh_! God, Forehead, what kind of best friend are you if you had to ask that? You should know this! I only told you like…"

"Okay, okay Piglet! I get it already. You're up Sasuke."

"Biology with Orochimaru, Gym with Gai, History with Kurenai, Literacy with Kakashi, Asuma for Calculus, some stupid counseling session my parents are making me take, and finally Sex Ed. With dead last and his perverted godfather."

"Hey! Stop calling me that you stupid teme! I fucking dare you to call me that again!"

"Dead. Last."

"Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"TEME!"

"_**SHARANNO! Both of you shut the hell up,**_" I holler as I punch them both.

"…Hn."

"Fine…"

I roll my eyes.

"So we all have the second lunch shift correct?"

They all nod.

I then tell them my schedule and make plans with all of them to meet after school at the Golden Leaf Café.

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

"Well, come on Sasuke. We need to hurry if we want to gets seats anywhere but in the front before they're all taken. Later Naruto. Miss Piggy. See you both in Gym."

"Che. Annoying."

"Later bill-broad brow. Have fun Sasuke-kun."

"See ya Sakura-chan. You better not piss her off teme!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Review if you want more, want to share your opinion, or make a suggestion about who Sakura should be with.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people of earth!**

**First, I am SUPER, _SUPER_, _SUPER _sorry about not updating for so long. School so far has literally been killing all of my free time. I promise that I'll try to update the story faster and more often.**

**Second, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviwed the story so far for they really make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto so don't even bother trying to sue me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Sasuke and I walked into the snake's lab and groaned. All of the good seats, basically every seat besides the two in the very front right next to Orochimaru-sensei's desk, were filled already.

"Dang it! I told you we should have taken that short-cut through the east wing!"

"Tch. Shut up. You're annoying, and for the record, _I _told _YOU_ we should have taken the short-cut. Get your facts straight woman."

"Excuse me? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

"All right class-sss, everyone take your sss-seats-sss. That goes-sss for you two as-sss well, Miss-sss Haruno and Mis-sss-ter Uchiha."

Sasuke and I both jumped about 50 feet when we heard the well-known, annoying as Sasuke's and Naruto's fights and flat-out creepy raspy hiss of Orochimaru-sensei as he appeared out of no where behind us.

Kami! I _HATE_ this guy and that freaky little snake hiss of his! I mean, come on! Just what is so bad or hard about speaking like a _NORMAL_ person!

Sasuke and I go take our seats, much against our wills, and prepare ourselves to a year of torture.

"Now that we are all sss-seated, let's-sss go over the rules-sss and sss-such. Firs-sss-t, . . . . ."

I started to tune out the 'evil snake bastard,' as Naruto has affectionately named this particular sensei, since I already heard this speech before. I then pulled out a sheet of paper, wrote on it, and passed it to Sasuke.

'Hi! :D'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looks at me like I'm mental (why must everyone do this?), but right back nonetheless.

'**Sakura, why are you passing me noted? It's annoying.'**

'Well be a jerk and not say hi back. :P I'm passing noted because I'm bored and listening to this speech is pointless. Also you think EVERYTHING is annoying.'

'**Fine. Hello Pinky. First, what do you expect me to do about it? Second, I do not find everything annoying.'**

'Good. Hello Emo-Chicken-Ass Head. I expect you to entertain me by talking to me via notes. Duh. e.e And name one thing that isn't annoying then.'

'**Great. Call me that again and I'll run a katana through you. Why should I do anything for you Pinky, let alone want to, and tomatoes are not annoying.'**

'Excellent. First, temper temper Sasuke. Isn't that the reason your parents, the school board, principal, and the police department put you into these counseling seasons this year? We wouldn't want any of them to know that they are helping and that they should make those longer would we? :3 Second, call me Pinky again and I'll tell your fan girls where you live and how to get past your security systems. All 58 of them. Third, see either one of my earlier threat as to why you should keep writing kthx (^-^). And finally, tomatoes suck.'

'**Fantastic. You wouldn't dare follow through with either of those threats. You simply don't have the nerve to do anything evil. And tomatoes don't suck. You do.'**

'Glorious. Try me. Really now because I seemed to have more than enough nerve to do evil in the parking lot this morning. :3 And since I am obviously the more mature one here, I refuse to argue with you about tomatoes.'

'**Brilliant. Orochimaru-sensei is looking this way. We will continue this conversation at a later date.'**

We looked up to see that Orochimaru had finally finished his speech.

"Now that we unders-sss-tand the rules-sss and what we will be doing this-sss year, I'd like to give you all your firs-sss-t ass-sss-ignment for this class-sss."

At that everyone groaned.

"S-sss-ilence! Now as-sss I was-sss sss-saying, your firs-sss-t ass-sss-ignment is to interview the pers-sss-on s-sss-itting next to you for they will be your partner for the res-sss-t of the year."

Well, that's kinda good news I guess. Now, hopefully Sasuke and I won't kill each other.

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

**_RING!_**

"You are all dis-sss-miss-sss-ed."

Sasuke grabs my hand and runs as quickly as possible out of the room, dragging me behind him, and doesn't stop until we are in front of the gym.

"Ouch! What the hell Sasuke?"

"Did you really want to be anywhere near that area for another second?"

"Did you really have to drag me all the way here at full speed?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

Before I could answer, Naruto and Ino showed up and started whining simultaneously about how unfair their dad was for making them have the same schedule. Sigh. Twins. What can you do with them?

* * *

><p><strong>Yays~! Another chapter finished! Now fit the review button for your goddess commands you to!<strong>


End file.
